Battle of The Clans (part 2) ( AKA Meet the Sparklings)
"No way! Our college?! Where we learned our jobs?!" Tundra asked excited as she ran as fast as she could to the even more escatic golden retriever. "Yes! It says we are invited to a summer camp at our college for one week! We can also bring 7 friends!" Cookie exclaimed as she ran to the paw patrol where Ryder was still playing frisbee. "Hey Ryder! Can the paw patrol and Princess come with us to our college for one week?" The golden retriever asked as she showed her big bulging eyes. "Ok! I guess one week doesn't mind." Ryder stated as he scratched Cookie's ears. "Yay! lets go pack!" Princess commanded everyone as she was about to go into her pup house until Chase stopped her. (with Cookie) "Cookie can we talk?" Tundra asked. "Sure.....why?" Cookie asked. "Well it seems like you and MARSHALL hang out a lot...." Tundra explained. "So mbebe is it possible that you like him?" Princess asked, leaving a very shocked Cookie. "HE IS MY COUSIN!!!! WHAT THE HECK?" Cookie asked in disgust, but leaving a very stunned Tundra and Princess. "Ok let's go!" Rocky screamed from outside, as Every pup got in their vehicles except for Cookie, whose vehicle wouldn't start up. "aww man! My vehicle is broken!" Cookie stated disappointed as Marshall said something too fast. "you wanna ride with me! Uh...I mean if you want to......." Marshall asked as he stared at Cookie. "Sure, thanks Marshall. " Cookie stated as Marshall grabbed her paw and helped her up. "A THING!" Rubble screamed at Marshall as Marshall gave him the "You have the wrong idea look" (at the college) "Cool so this is your college?" Skye asked Tundra as they entered the enormous school. " yep!" tundra replied as they were walking in the halls and all of a sudden they bumped into three pups, one was Topaz, a shih tzu and was wearing an orange dress and has a topaz encrusted skull and bones clip on her right ear, one Pearl, was a Pomeranian wearing a pearl encrusted tank top and denim shorts, and has a pearl encrusted skull clip in her ear, the third pup was Amethyst, a Yorkshire terrier wearing a amethyst encrusted short sleeved shirt and a purple skirt with a amethyst encrusted bones clip in her ear. "Well well, if it isn't Non-fundra and Rookie! " the purple loving pup stated as she stared at the husky and the golden retriever. "The Sparklings........" Cookie stated in a low and growling voice as Princess looked at them in confusion. "The Sparklings? Who are they?" Princess asked. "They are the sparklings, the school's biggest bullies and the most girly divas you will ever meet. They are in Cookie's medical class and are super mean!" Tundra stated as Topaz replied. "Yeah whatever? We are back! And better than ever! Something you guys will never be! Especially lil Cookie here" Topaz teased Tundra and Cookie as Topaz took Cookie's clip and threw it at a wall. Shocked at what Topaz said and wanting to stand up for Cookie, he stepped in front of Cookie and began screaming at Topaz. "Leave Cookie alone! Cookie is a very sweet and friendly pup and is a very important pup in The PAW Patrol!" Marshall screamed at Topaz as he stood in front of her as Cookie just began sticking her tongue out at the Sparklings. "Yeah whatevs! See you in medical class, Cookie!" Pearl stated as she oushed her to the ground and the Sparklings walked away. "You ok Cookie?" Marshall asked as helped Cookie up. "Yeah" Cookie stated as she out in her Clip. But something tells me that they are not only back, but they are gonna be badder than ever." TBc :) Click here for the first part Battle of the Clans (part 1) Click here for more info about Cookie